Systems and methods herein generally relate to security features in printed documents, and more particularly to security features in graphic documents.
Many times it is useful to easily identify whether a document is an original or a copy; or whether an original document has been altered. Some situations mandate that only an original document (e.g., a cashable check, an admission ticket, a claim check, etc.) will be accepted. In view of this, many techniques have been developed to allow items to be checked to determine if they are copies, such as watermarks, holograms, microtext, microgloss, specialty inks, etc.; and such items generally do not copy very well, or show evidence of being a copy.